1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trays that attach to a cylindrical column. More particularly, the invention relates to trays that removably attach to a central column of portable support devices, such as a tripod used for photography, a book or document holder, a sheet music stand, or an artist""s easel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state of the art includes various trays that attach to columns, none of which is well suited for use with a camera tripod or similar device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,954 to Zaremba discloses a donut-shaped tray for displaying items. The tray has a central aperture which receives a pole. The pole must be slid through the aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,265 to Bergerman discloses a tray for use with an umbrella post for a patio table. The tray has a circular-shaped single-piece body with a slot which receives the post so the tray can be installed on the post without sliding the post through an aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,803 to O""Brien discloses two semicircular trays adapted to fit around the umbrella pole of a picnic table to form a single round tray. The straight sides of the tray contain upper and lower tabs which will serve to hold the trays together. The upper tabs intrude upon the available tray space and tend to gather hard-to-remove spilled materials in the angles between the tray and the tabs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,514 to Robinson discloses trays designed for use with umbrella posts on patio tables. The trays are circular in shape having two semicircular pieces joined at the center. The two halves are assembled around the post using a combination of dowel pins and dowel seats and lock pins revovably seated into lock pin seats. Here, again, spilled material accumulates in the lock pin seats, and the small open area of these seats makes cleaning difficult. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,201 and 4,383,487 to Fitzner et al. disclose trays that are clampable to a microphone stand or the like. The circular tray is in two halves which bolt together along the joint. The juncture is made by a ridge of material extending below the tray and the tray is fixedly clamped to the stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,716 to Rapoport discloses an accessory tray designed to clamp on the center post of a camera tripod. The tray is rectangular in shape and has a V-groove type clamp. The tray is designed to attach to the portion of the center post above the juncture of the tripod legs, and will not readily pivot since it is clamped to the post. Because of the size and shape of the tray, it cannot be installed on the lower portion of the center post to be sheltered by the tripod legs. It must be installed on the upper portion of the center post where it extends out into the air. Consequently, articles on the tray may inadvertently be knocked off by someone brushing against the tray.
The present invention provides an improved accessory tray designed for use with a camera tripod which attaches to, and readily pivots about, the center post below the juncture of the tripod legs so it is sheltered by the tripod legs.